The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting device employing a light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode or laser diode, has been widely used in the areas of indoor lighting and other general lighting, automotive light sources, and liquid crystal display backlights. The performance required of such light emitting devices is becoming higher every day, and further improvements in their reliability are being sought.
Examples of the base body on which a light emitting element is mounted include a ceramic-based base body, such as alumina or aluminum nitride equipped with wiring, and a resin package integrally formed with leads. Furthermore, a light emitting device provided with a resin frame formed to surround the light emitting element mounted in a resin package that is integrally formed with the leads has been known, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-206895.